A Fine Yes
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: My first Newsies fic in two years! It's short, and not that good but oh well. A secret is revealed to Jack at Tibbys.


**A Fine Yes**

_Writer note: This was inspired by a really old RP Stagey and I had, so half the credit goes to her!_

Stagey strolled along the sidewalk toward Horace Greeley Square. The first edition papes were sold, and she was headed to lunch. The bell above Tibby's door rang as she walked in. She was early for once, seeing that no other newsies were there save for one.

"Hey Stagey, over heah!"

"Hey Jack."

"Will you join me?"

Stagey grinned and nodded, feeling herself blush for no apparent reason. She slid in next to him. The quiet between them was somewhat tense. Jack couldn't put his finger on it, but there was a different air about Stagey.

"Somethin' wrong, Jack?" she questioned as she sat down.

Jack pushed himself up to sit straight in his seat. "Naw, nothing of the unusual. Why ya ask?"

She shrugged. "Ya look troubled is all," she said indifferently. "Jus' thought I'd try to care." She grinned teasingly.

It took a moment, but Jack grinned back at her. Now that was the Stagey he knew. "Well, it's kinda something I can't share with ya but would love..."

Just then, the waiter came around. "How may I help you?"

"Roast beef with a side of coleslaw," Stagey requested, catching Jack's surprised expression. "What? I'm hungry!"

He put his hands up in peace. "I didn't say nothin'. Uh.." he turned to the waiter. "Same for me please...but minus the coleslaw."

"Sorry," Stagey said with a grin as the waiter left. "Jus' been a li'l cautious. The fellas have been gettin' after me for packin' it in so much."

"Oh." Jack looked away. "Y'know, if they're gettin' to ya too much, just tell me and I'll work 'em up for ya." He gave her a lop-sided grin.

"I'll do that, Cowboy," she replied, averting her eyes awkwardly to her hand on the table.

"Good" he said then mumbled almost to himself. "I wouldn't want ya ever hurtin'."

Stagey thought she heard something from Jack, but she tried to ignore it. "Heard the funniest thing yesterday..." she said casually, trying to change the subject.

Jack straightened in his seat again. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, really..." she replied as their food arrived. "See, Blink was sayin' somethin' real crazy last night... you know how he gets. Well, he said you had a crush on me!" She burst out in raucous laughter. "I mean, to think that YOU would ever want anythin' to do with a nothin' like me!"

Though Stagey laughed, Jack didn't budge a muscle. His fork was frozen in his fingers. How could Kid blurt it out? He realized after a moment that he wasn't reacting so he tried to explain. "Y'see, I have an explanation for that." He kicked himself. Should he be so blunt?

"I'd sure be interested to know, Jack." Stagey leaned back, arms folded, grinning. (To think he'd want a li'l nothing like me,) she thought. But then again, was it THAT much of a stretch?

Jack shrugged a shoulder in his utmost lazy way. "Ya wanna eat with me everyday for lunch?"

She blinked. "Sounds okay to me..." After all, they did it all the time anyway. "But that ain't really an answer."

(Not doin' a very good job are ya, Kelly.) Jack finally turned directly towards her, wearing what Stagey would say the most serious expression she'd ever seen from him. "But I mean just the two-a-us alone…nobody else...you and me."

For a moment, Stagey was quiet. "Yeah?" she said finally. "I'd like that..." The words flew out of her mouth, like she'd been harboring them all along.

"Good" Jack said, his grin melted back into place. "I'm glad ya understand 'cause I'm not that great at explainin' things."

"Me either." She nodded then paused. "But are you serious, Jack? I had no idea you'd want a nothin' like me." She grinned.

Oh yeah, this was his chance now that the cat was out of the bag. He slipped his left around behind her seat. "Do I look serious?" he asked though he was grinning again.

"I can't tell!" she teased. "You got that dumb grin on your face!" She nodded.

"Well, maybe it's there because I'm happy that a certain newsgoil has acccepted my proposal."

She felt herself blush. "That could be a good explanation." He laughed, and rubbed her shoulders. "We're gonna have to thank Blink when we get back to the lodgin' house."


End file.
